<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>实验 by sxhshuduxudhw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615312">实验</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxhshuduxudhw/pseuds/sxhshuduxudhw'>sxhshuduxudhw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxhshuduxudhw/pseuds/sxhshuduxudhw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“只要佩戴上w的驱动器，我和菲利普的意识就是相通的”</p><p>恶魔少年对侦探动手动脚故事<br/>有腰带play和翔太郎脐橙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidari Shoutarou/Philip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>实验</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“只要佩戴上w的驱动器，我和菲利普的意识就是相通的”</p><p>  侦探大大方方地对敌人解释着，准备对开启最后的一击必杀。在巨大爆炸声中，doplant身上的记忆体脱离了肉体，落在地面后自动分裂成碎片。</p><p>  结果很顺利。委托完成后时间也不早了。已是黄昏。天空已经被画笔涂抹上了橙黄的大片颜料，最后的阳光撒在他们的背影。</p><p>  翔太郎又回到了事务所，亚树子在半路就溜走了，说要去接自己的男朋友下班，引来侦探大声的不满。在便利店买了两个人的便当之后就拎着东西哼哧哼哧地踏上了归程。</p><p>  菲利普还是像平常在车库深入探索翔太郎看不懂甚至懒得看的内容。他也没有打扰菲利普的搜索，在白板笔在平面上磨蹭的刺耳声里，把菲利普的那一份炒面放在白板附近的研究台上，自己自动自觉的坐在小沙发上啃起了自己的甜面包。</p><p>  倒是挺平静的，两个人对彼此的习惯了解和默契随着时间磨合的达到了一个极为高的水平。有时候翔太郎都不得不吹牛一下他们两人一体的切合度，哼哼几下还翘起二郎腿。</p><p>  “啊，探索完毕了啊。”早早就吃完面包的翔太郎看向菲利普。</p><p>  “嗯，十分唔……有唔唔趣呢……”菲利普刚想向翔太郎汇报一下探索结果就被翔太郎敲了一下脑袋。“吃完嘴里的再说啦！”</p><p>  侦探才看了两三页的侦探小说对面就以呼风唤雨之势匆匆吃完了翔太郎带来的炒面，甚至差点被呛了一下。那双上挑的眼睛因为知识的吸引力而睁大，亮晶晶的，像是一只等待着主人抛球的狗狗。</p><p>  这个眼神一看就知道自己逃不过他的探索了，抢在菲利普开口之前就提前张嘴问了。“你又要干嘛？”</p><p>  “翔太郎，我刚刚搜索的内容有地方我想要在你身上试一试，你可以帮我吗？”他刚想气冲冲的反问他为什么就被他那个睁得可怜巴巴的眼睛给征服了，算了！也懒得说什么，就随便他吧。</p><p>  “如果是瞎子或是其它的残疾，他们的其它感官的敏感度会放大吗？……我觉得这是一个好有趣的问题！如果被蒙上了眼睛也是一样的对吧翔太郎，你的听觉和嗅觉都会因此提升……来试试吧！！”</p><p>  恶魔沉迷于他所探索的，走向正在沙发上看小说的侦探。嘴巴里还在喋喋不休地和翔太郎讲着这种现象的原因啊、作用啊……</p><p>  翔太郎有点烦了，他几乎是左耳进右耳出，时不时抓住点关键词听一听这人想干嘛。一转眼菲利普已经把自己系的整整齐齐的领带给摘了下来套在了自己的眼睛上方。</p><p>  突然深陷的黑暗让翔太郎感到不安。像是突然下落在深海之中，一切突然没有了空间感，没有了尽头也不知道前进方向。</p><p>  菲利普把身子轻轻压了下去，让侦探后脑勺的领结绑的更加结实。侦探能很好的感受到搭档在自己身边的温暖，实打实的触感让他被黑布蒙着的心又有了充实的安全感。忍不住往上凑近菲利普，用鼻尖摩擦他壁上的布料，几乎是贪婪而又小心翼翼地闻着自己搭档的气味。</p><p>  “像是猫咪一样啊……”菲利普想。</p><p>  猫猫侦探此时此刻当然不知道菲利普心中所想，只感到了菲利普对身子不断的压向自己。两个人深陷在了软沙发上。虽然骨头有点硌人，但是少年时时刻刻热情的体温加上大面积的肌肤相触让翔太郎得到了暂时的放松，不自觉的用头蹭菲利普拥向自己的颈窝。</p><p>  真糟糕啊，这种感觉。如果是平日闭上眼或者就单纯被蒙盖住了双眼他也就算了，没有什么大不了的。但是菲利普搞了这么一出，心里好像绷紧着一根线，一切都好像变得奇怪了起来。菲利普的衣服在自己身上磨蹭出窸窸窣窣的声音，听的一清二楚，格外的清晰。</p><p>  也不知道那人在干嘛，也不知道将会发生什么，黑暗带来的感受使他不知所措。只能尽力地从他们之间的触碰中知道菲利普的动作变化。</p><p>  身上的恶魔的体重压在自己身上倒是不重，倒是有点轻了啊！！翔太郎正想着明天如何硬塞这个人吃多点饭，就被菲利普突然在耳朵吹的一口气惊了一跳。</p><p>  他真的狠狠地跳了一下，要不是菲利普在上面压着可能直接站起来了。一股酥麻的电流从身体穿梭到头顶，整个身子都僵硬了，四肢在毫秒之间忍不住的无力。</p><p>  “你这小子到底在干嘛啊！”翔太郎整个人都发毛了，如果现在的他真是一只猫，那他必然弓着个背警惕的瞪着菲利普。</p><p>  “怎么了吗翔太郎？我在做实验啊，你明明知道的”</p><p>  这人完全没有一点知觉！！可恶的是他仍然在翔太郎的耳朵附近，说出的话和呼出的气息一一传入翔太郎都耳朵里，引得被压着的那个人身体再一次的僵硬。侦探没有注意到的是，自己的呼吸已经变粗了…</p><p>  脸还红透了</p><p>  这个反应明显地引起了菲利普的好奇心。他故意地再向翔太郎的耳朵处轻轻吹着气，感受到下面那个人的动静之后心满意足地咧嘴笑了。</p><p>  “真是有趣呢翔太郎，看来这个实验成功了，事实确实是这样。”每一个字在嘴边落下都会让翔太郎的腰往上抬动微小的距离。语毕，翔太郎都腰和沙发已经分开了一小段的空间。</p><p>  菲利普停止了自己的动作，趴在他身上的姿势换成了跪坐在沙发前。这么离远一看，翔太郎的样子可真是色情呢，额头上布满了因为紧张产生的细汗，厚厚的嘴唇微张，吞吐着喘息……啊，领带还是绑的太松了，眼睛却还是自觉的紧紧闭着呢，加上大片的红晕……如此花心的翔太郎没有被其它什么美女夺去，而是掌握在自己手里真是太好了。</p><p>  “我想我实验对目标要转移了，翔太郎”</p><p>  “哈？刚才才搞完你那烦人的实验，又要研究什么东西。这次可不要再扯上我了！我受不了！”</p><p>  “不行哦，我想研究的就是翔太郎的身体，翔太郎不同意吗？”</p><p>  果然恶魔少年就是恶魔少年，换上了强势的样子就让这位半吊子难以翻身。翔太郎多想他现在就回归平日里乖乖在事务所里看书一言不发的安静样子。</p><p>  “什么嘛，又不是没有和你做过！突然说要研究我的身子什么的听着好变态啊！你快快找点随便什么其它事研究一下。”翔太郎仍然在垂死挣扎。</p><p>  “晚了搭档，目前我没有感觉什么是比这件事更能吸引我了。你看，你就因为我刚刚在你耳朵上说话吹气你的下面就硬了，难道你想要等一下去自己卫生间解决吗”</p><p>  菲利普又将翔太郎的眼睛遮住了，这次他故意地将绳结给绑的紧紧的，以防像刚才一样滑落。</p><p>  面对眼前再次降临的漆黑，翔太郎忍不住抿起嘴唇，果然还是说不过这个小兔崽子。本以为菲利普会再次向自己的耳朵攻击，已经做好准备的身体，却被菲利普舔上的嘴唇打击了，落空的准备让整个人更加彻底的待机了一会，轻易的就撬开了抿紧的唇齿。</p><p>  吻技还是一如既往地烂，虽然自己也是一样。他几乎是想把自己探索过的所以接吻方式集中在一块，试图达到更好的效果。却是牙齿跌跌撞撞，胡乱的吮吸舌头和牙齿，毫无一点点的舒适之感。只有两个人相同的热情和横冲直撞。</p><p>  近乎窒息，但是陷入了情欲的深渊谁都不想起来，尽管是平时理智冷静的菲利普。两根迟钝的舌头在对方的口腔里胡乱摸索，几乎没有缠绵。口水滴在侦探胸前的衬衫上染成一大片的水渍，但是此时此刻谁又会管这无关紧要的小事。</p><p>  嘴唇因为两个人的接吻变得深红，恋人的状态不管是谁都让对方着迷。抬起头，接下来的仍然是唇齿相依的时刻。</p><p>  少年的手不安分的玩弄侦探的乳头，手指在上面画着圈圈。衬衫的掩盖让乳头的挺立更为明显，在平整的布料里呈现出一个小的突起。</p><p>  显然他不满足于现状，另一只手轻车熟路的解开扣子，打开时常被西装包裹的严严实实的肌肤。意外的细腻，常年封闭不见阳光的胸膛白的令人不敢玷污。伸手探向乳头，小巧的东西在指腹的行动下移动着头部，两根手指捏起来玩弄，还会让侦探抬腿踢一脚你的屁股。</p><p>  菲利普吻够了便伸着舌头一路随着脖子向下滑动，留下几个嫣红。被蒙住的视觉能够清楚的感受到菲利普舌尖的移动，触觉被放大的感觉让他害羞。菲利普突然咬向自己乳头的事情让他一下子便松开了咬着衣袖的手，眼睛一瞬间分泌出的泪水被领带吸去，吚吚呜呜的表示抗议。</p><p>  翔太郎的乳晕不大，但是和胸膛的颜色对比起的强烈冲突显得格外色情。在乳头着落的地方还稍稍下陷进了乳晕的位置。菲利普含着这个小小的东西又是吸又是咬又是用舌头上下玩弄的，侦探整张脸都要熟透了。他甚至能靠着这一小块的面积想象出菲利普的口腔活动。</p><p>  “我又不是女人，男人的乳房有什么好玩的，快住手啦！！”</p><p>  “可是翔太郎的好可爱”</p><p>  “啊啊啊住嘴！”</p><p>  菲利普少有的笑出了生，在这傻傻的对话之中，虽然侦探还是一如既往地害羞。不愧是半吊子呢。</p><p>  隔着布料的身体都能感受到翔太郎下面已经起了反应。他把两只手皆收到自己的身后，停留在胸部的嘴唇一路向下轻悄悄的转移到西装裤上支撑起的帐篷。</p><p>  很怪，菲利普双手的脱离让翔太郎无所适从，皮肤重新接触到空气的凉意就知道菲利普要展开新的行动。他只能瞎等，不知道那个小子又要搞什么花样。也并没有注意到菲利普头部在胸口的停留，在他嘴唇滑动的时候，微小的接触面积让翔太郎腹部产生一股巨大的瘙痒，他不自觉的扭动腰肢，甚至在轻微的发抖。</p><p>  翔太郎的身体很敏感呢，而且意外地色情。菲利普面对前面又有了一丝抬头的阴茎再次陷入感叹。西装裤的扣子早早的就被两人之前摸索的活动给脱落了，用牙齿咬住那一个小小的黑片，轻易的就拉开了下面的拉链。</p><p>  下身的遮挡物被粗糙地拉下，裤子和内裤可怜巴巴地搭在铁板上。阴茎终于也得到了释放，精神的挺立在两个人之间。</p><p>  翔太郎当然知道，他也能想象处菲利普正在注视自己的阴茎。过分的注意让他羞耻，让他不情愿的是，偏偏这一种心理让他获得了更高的心理快感。他很想抚摸一下自己，释放下面堆积的欲望，可是一想象到菲利普就一下子没有了勇气，忍着自己伸向前面的双手。明明菲利普捆绑住的只是自己的双眼，却因为自己的胡思乱想给自己的手腕上绑上了无形的绳，只能紧张地抓着沙发。</p><p>  菲利普舔上了自己，快感像是枝蔓迅速的攀爬到身体的各处。他从上到下不停的用舌头勾画阴茎的长度，整个柱壁都沾满了菲利普的唾液。他的手指勾画出翔太郎阴茎上血管的走向，另一只手把玩着他的睾丸。嘴里更是舔的深情。</p><p>  每当菲利普抬眼，翔太郎努力抑制住自己喘息的嘴，整个通红的脸就会映入眼帘。他的身边像是包裹着一层朦胧的气雾，看起来火辣极了。看着那个被自己弄的十分享受的人，就像是得到了一个奖励，舌头卷动的频率更会提高。</p><p>  翔太郎好热，这样下去他真的不会融化吗？</p><p>  他的舌头一直在缓慢的绕着马眼打转，牙齿故意时不时擦过。他心里清楚的很，这必然会给翔太郎带来疼痛。当然，他知道这位平日里声称硬汉的侦探就喜欢这一套。</p><p>  阴茎滑动在各个地方，口腔内壁的软肉挤着敏感的神经。他细细品味着，似乎嘴里的那根东西是什么世界顶级的美食。下次必然要搜索一下为什么翔太郎会如此般的甜了。嘴角包裹不住的角落里满是粘腻的唾液，全都聚集在翔太郎小腹的阴毛里。</p><p>  温度的升高，他们脑子里的理智也随之流逝。在菲利普越来越深的吞进口腔内部，又将它缓慢地拔出。在时间的推进下逐步到达更深处的世界。</p><p>  谁又能在菲利普的技术下忍耐多久？激烈的快感不断的在身体内聚集，像是浪潮不断推动着前进的浪花。脑子一热翔太郎就发抖地射出了憋屈已久的白浊。菲利普哪里来得及离开，嘴里和脸颊上都挂上了液体。精致的面孔上的精液显得格外突出，但是当事人似乎并也不在意。他的嘴依旧没有合上，溢出来的液体便挂在了小腹下的毛发上。</p><p>  车库的小沙发和事务所上面的大沙发缝里，都藏着一瓶菲利普曾经一时兴起制作出的润滑液，总是在两人黏黏腻腻后擦枪走火后恰到好处地用上。至今没有被任何人发现。</p><p>  菲利普熟练地把润滑液挤到侦探的下体。冰凉的触感迫不及防，身下的人着着实实地打了个寒颤。</p><p>  “喂喂！菲利普，下次要进行下一步的时候和我说一声啊！太突然了！”</p><p>  “我知道了搭档，那我的下一步是扩张你的屁股”</p><p>  要这么说出来就更加奇怪了！翔太郎再一瞬间就后悔了起来自己前几秒前说的话。还好自己被领带遮住的眼睛能够避免了与菲利普尴尬的对视，不然这小子直勾勾的眼神自己可迎接不过来。这真是不幸中的万幸。</p><p>  手指在洞口打转，两块臀肉在另一只手的反复搓揉下像是升一级的熟透，粉红的颜色晕染了整一个白屁股，像是一个熟透的桃子。</p><p>  轻车熟路地就进去了，菲利普对于翔太郎的身体经过了以往多次的摸索变得十分的熟悉。对于翔太郎的洞穴，他比翔太郎要了解地更加彻底，他的敏感点，他喜欢的位置菲利普知道的一清二楚。</p><p>  润滑液使得里面湿透了，在洞口留有的液体让它看起来亮晶晶的，可怜极了。少年的手指又长又灵活，在那个突起的小点迅速的攻击几下侦探已经叫出了声。原来已经射过一次的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。</p><p>  菲利普早就已经硬的难受了，一心想要研究翔太郎占有翔太郎的心理让他一直隐藏自己的性欲。冲动的少年自然耐心不高，急匆匆的脱下裤子撸动几下自己就已经把阴茎头抵到了洞口。</p><p>  “翔太郎，下一步我将要插入你”</p><p>  “别…说了，后面也不用说了……唔啊”翔太郎几乎是呜咽着说出来的。</p><p>  菲利普进入的很温柔，但是接下来的动作可不然。阴茎因为翔太郎里面的舒适一步一步地加快着插动的频率，它比刚刚进去的时候已经涨大一圈了。内部的软肉像是在不断吸入菲利普的阴茎，炙热又迷人。翔太郎得到的快感也越发的强烈，他的脚趾被那酥麻的感觉不受控制的蜷缩。几乎没有剩余的理智去想其它任何的事情。</p><p>  菲利普每一次深入的进出，都像是打开身体的通道。他被撞击地爽的要命，只能呜呜地发出破碎的音节。两个人都沉迷至此，两个人都在享受着极高的快感。内道里的透明液体因不断的撞击产生气泡，变为暧昧的淡白黏液。</p><p>  兴奋让翔太郎几乎窒息，异样又强烈的感觉在不断刺激着大脑。他控制不住自己地颤抖，时不时的收缩着壁肉，让菲利普倒吸无数口冷气。这具色情的身体真是快要把他吸进去。他怎么能想到这招的出现，曾好多次差点忍不住缴了械。</p><p>  菲利普似乎是想到了什么，从一旁拿出了w的驱动器。在佩戴到腰上的同时，他的搭档的腰上也随之出现了数据组成了他们的驱动器。</p><p>    “只要佩戴上w的驱动器，我和菲利普的意识就是相通的”</p><p>  他的搭档近乎高潮，性快感在不断冲击他的头脑，他的思考已经停止了，留下的只有他自己不会承认的浪叫。</p><p>  菲利普动作的缓慢明显让他感到了不满。菲利普接收到了由腰带传来的信号。</p><p>  “好想要 好想要 好想要”</p><p>  “我还要 我还要 我还要”</p><p>  翔太郎在高潮时思想都很简单呢。不过这简单的信号也正正好好地戳中了菲利普，下身的攻击变得猛烈了起来。</p><p>  跑调的呻吟和菲利普的撞击融合。他掐着侦探精瘦的胯，更深入的进入下面那个人。</p><p>  “翔太郎真的很色情呢。”菲利普在心中感叹，驱动器也如实传达到了翔太郎的脑子里。</p><p>  被快感冲击的翔太郎没有发现驱动器的出现，忽然传来的这么一句话让他的脑子不禁清醒了几分。他能感受到腰上腰带的存在了，不过硌着怪不舒服的。</p><p>  身体上的需求根本不能控制住多少自己的思想，翔太郎也不是菲利普。一大段直白的欲望再次传入菲利普的脑内。</p><p>  被蒙着眼睛真的很不方便呢，翔太郎，我感受到了。</p><p>  菲利普默默将自己眼前的画面运输给翔太郎，侦探眼前的黑暗一瞬间转换成了——他们之间已经溢出了不少液体的交合处、自己被揉捏的通红的胸部和…在沙发上呻吟却又欲拒还迎的自己。</p><p>  翔太郎的高潮被菲利普的一系列行为给延长了，本深陷情欲的他被恶魔少年硬生生地欠着鼻子走，徘徊在快感的爆发点，进退不得。</p><p>  看到自己被他糟蹋的样子更加加深了侦探的脸红，既克制又想着迈向顶点。这一系列想法又无不传入到了恶魔少年的脑内。</p><p>  “快要高潮了…想要更多……不行！不能再想了，会被这人知道的！可是我真的忍不住了。我可真狼狈，这算什么硬汉侦探啊…菲利普，求求你快点满足我吧”</p><p>  逻辑不通，混乱至极。</p><p> </p><p>  翔太郎几乎是不能忍耐了，无视腰前的腰带就抬起身子扑倒了菲利普，毕竟这么久的假面骑士也不是白当的。菲利普的头撞击在车库的铁板地上，只见翔太郎一只手撑着菲利普的腹部，卖力地晃动着自己的身体，让他阴茎摩擦到自己的敏感点。小穴的液体顺流而下，两人肉体的声音在体液的辅助下不断增大。</p><p>  菲利普明显对面前的翔太郎燃起了兴趣，对自己如此强势的翔太郎可是少见的状态啊。</p><p>  翔太郎的晃动让他的心理以及生理都感到无限的满足。他的里面热极了，紧致的肉壁柔软得好像要把他吸进去。看着眼前这人卖力的服务，忘情地浪叫。他们几乎同一时间高潮了。</p><p>  菲利普输给了翔太郎的突然，不得不提主动的翔太郎真的色极了，即使是这样却也十分的舒服呢，回去也得好好研究一下。</p><p>  “啾”翔太郎抬起身子离开了菲利普的阴茎，把身子重新躺在了身后小沙发的坐席棉上。那里被操出来了夸张的红色，加上那白色的液体更令人可怜了。菲利普能清楚的望见他的精液缓缓地从翔太郎的洞里流出来，在铁板的漏洞处继续流到最下面的地面。它甚至不能完全闭合，那张下面的小嘴张张合合似乎还没有满足，期待着一会后的进入。</p><p>  他此时此刻的脑子被眼前春光所震撼，不知怎的，他再次把此刻画面通过腰带传到了翔太郎的脑子里。</p><p>  好一会儿，菲利普弯下腰再次亲吻翔太郎的嘴唇，不过这一次的吻更为暴躁，他几乎是咬着去的。</p><p>  “看来这一次的实验不能这么早结束呢，搭档。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>